


Fanvid: Angels Would Fall

by cosmic_llin



Series: Melissa Etheridge Trilogy [2]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Alien Mythology/Religion, Character Study, Character of Faith, Fanvids, Friendship, Gen, Gods, Religious Themes & References, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-06
Updated: 2010-06-06
Packaged: 2017-10-24 00:54:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/257039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmic_llin/pseuds/cosmic_llin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>It's hard to work for someone who's a religious icon.</i>
</p><p>Kira, the Prophets and the Emissary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fanvid: Angels Would Fall

**Author's Note:**

> Characters and footage do not belong to me, I am making no profit.

 

**Song:**  Angels Would Fall - Melissa Etheridge **  
** **Length:**  04.42  
 **Size:**  18.5 Mb  
 **Download:**  <http://www.megaupload.com/?d=22E09BEB> (let me know if it expires!)  
 **Spoilers** : For all of DS9, including the finale

 

  


  
  



End file.
